What happened to you?
by 3V
Summary: Maria and Alex are behaving strangely, they are wilder, start driving motorbikes and dress differently, just generally rebelious on top of that they start hanging out with the dupes, now of course this does not go unnoticed long by the others.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to you?

Maria and Alex had changed but nobody was exactly sure to say if it was a bad change. They dressed differently, both mainly in black or red, mostly leather. Maria wearing formfitting and more sexy clothes than before, and Alex looked better trained, started wearing sleeveless shirts and worn out jeans. They both rode bikes no one even knew they could do that, and isolated themselves from mostly everybody else. But on the other side they had been more attentive in class and were top students now, it just didn't fit. They were more secure and independent now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Alex, what's up? . Maria asked leaning down to see what he was doing. I'm just making my history homework . Well I'm finished so we can go . Alex gathered his stuff, and they went to the parking lot, where their bikes were parked. Maria's ninja and Alex nova. (I have no knowledge about bikes so I'm making the names and other stuff up). Michael watched them from the distance, he hadn't been paying attention during the summer, and hadn't notices the change at first. So they had hit them full force when the summer break was over and school started again.

Maria carefully pulled her waist long blond hair with light brown strains together and pulled her helmet on. Then she kicked her bike alive and she and Alex drove of. They went to their special place a lake hidden in a small valley in the middle of the dessert Maria had found it on accident it was like a little oasis. They often went here to do their homework or hang out.

Today was a beautiful day the sun shone and the sky was clear, but it was very hot. Race you to the water Maria yelled to Alex and jumped of her bike, with the advantage of starting first she won. In the water they stripped of their clothes and swam a while. Hey not so fast Maria Alex yelled struggling to keep up. Maria turned around and swam back to him. Oh my poor baby Maria said and kissed him, the kiss turned more and more passionate.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove back hours later. Each back to their own house. They were a couple, if you could call it that, they helped each other over a difficult time, comforting each other. They both knew it, and accepted it. It was the same with the New Yorker gang, they were a second set of the pod squad. Zan, Lonnie, Ava and Rath. They shared the same DNA Zan was almost identical to Max same for Isabel and Lonnie, Ava was Tess twin and Rath was Michaels. The only difference was that they grew up in New York and looked a little more like punks. They had some wild times whenever they came to visit. The others would blew a fit if they knew of some of the things they had done. Last time they came to visit it had taken Alex two weeks to be able to look at Isabel and Tess again, without remembering the things he had done with Lonnie and Ava.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Alex and Maria came together in the Crashdown talk about their plans, another few weeks till Maria's eighteens birthday, they wanted to move into their own apartment. There they would be more independent and under less watchful eyes, where they could do whatever they wanted

They had already found one that was perfect for them. Two bedrooms, two bath a nice kitchen and a big living room.

Then the others came in and sad down in a booth. Michael took a look at Maria, she was wearing a black leather skirt that went shortly over her knees, and a red top that left her stomach free. She looked really sexy, Michael could fell the jealousy raging in his blood, he couldn't stand to see other guys staring at her. His blood boiled when he saw how she acted with Alex, he could fell that there was something between the he just couldn't explain or pinpoint it.

The New Yorker gang arrived one week later, they would stay at least two month. They had other plans to they had to clear with the pod squad first, they didn't want to get killed by them because they thought they were the enemy. They didn't want anything to do with their alien heritage; they liked their human lives.

So Maria and Alex called in a meeting.

Why are we here Max asked, only Maria and Alex were in the room. We just have a surprise for you then Rath stepped out of the shadows and put his arms around Maria. Us they were shocked, to say the least. Especially when Ava, Zan and Lonnie stepped out of the shadows. They explained everything to them. Michael could feel anger rising by the minute, he hated Rath already, the way he was touching Maria, it made him insane even tough the guy looked like him. He could also see Zan watching her every now and then, now that creped him out.


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting the six went to their special place in the dessert, the lake

After the meeting the six went to their special place in the dessert, the lake. Rath was really happy to see Maria again, he had missed her a lot in New York. He could feel her excitement too. Hell he rarely met a girl as passionate and wild as her, he really pitied his dupe the guy didn't know what he had lost. Well his loss was Rath gain. He leaned over to Maria and stared kissing her neck. Rath the others are right there. She giggled what it's not like we haven't done that before. She giggled again. Zan looked up. You know we don't mind that. Well I know you don't Zan He grinned at Maria's sarcastic tone.

Rath smiled too, then he began kissing his way down her breastbone.

Alex laughed at the tree of then, they always behaved like that. He himself was busy with Ava and Lonnie.

A few hours later, they drove back to Roswell on their tree bikes, Rath was driving Maria's ninja with her on the back, Lonnie drove on the back of Alex nova, While Ava was sitting on the back of Zan's Machine which was usually parked in Alex garage when he wasn't there.

Michael saw them as they pulled up in front of the Crashdown, he couldn't believe it she was letting that punk drive her bike when she wouldn't even let Alex? He felt fused in place forced to watch them, they were kissing and touching; Michael almost went over there to punch the guy when he saw his hand on her butt.

Then they went inside, but he still couldn't move. He really regretted breaking it up with her, but he had to protect her, he was dangerous, if he ever hurt her he would never forgive himself.

Inside the others were just discussing their trip; they wanted to go rock-climbing in Utah. They always did a lot of crazy dangerous things, like bike racing. Michael would probably go insane if he knew that, he had wanted to protect her. But there were a lot of things Michael didn't know, and would go crazy if he did, the things she did with Rath, Zan, Alex and sometimes even Ava and Lonnie for example. Maria smiled as she imagined his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael had gone to the Evans house straight away, he needed someone to talk

Michael had gone to the Evans house straight away, he needed someone to talk. Max was confused when he saw the look on his friends face, he looked like he would either wanted punch someone or start t cry.

What's up Michael? He asked his best friend. I saw Rath and Maria together. Max felt for his friend, he could imagine what he was going trough. That bad? . Worse, Max worse, he had his hand on her ass. I can't believe it. Max nodded sympathetically with his head But you gave her up Michael, you can't expect her to stay single, did you. No I didn't but did she have move on with punk boy Michael looked down. I get this weird feeling, that she isn't just together with Rath, I get the same feeling with Zan and Alex. She's changed so much, I feel like I don't know her anymore. He put his face in his hands.

They talked a while and Max was able to calm Michael down, as far as possible.

Next week Maria and the others made their trip to Utah. Maria started climbing up first. Rath was standing down on the ground, looking up at her. Nice he said looking at her butt. Zan just nodded.

Quit looking at my butt, and get your ass up here Rath just smirked at her and followed. The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. Except that Rath almost lost his balance because he twisted to take a glance at Marias butt. Rath will you stop that, you will get yourself killed. He pouted but it's such a nice view.

But other then that they only had a few scrapes and bruises and cuts. So they went home. A few days later Maria and Alex were in the Crashdown, with the others. Then Michael noticed a bruise on her leg. Hey what's that. He pointed on it. That was him wasn't it. What the hell are you talking about. Rath does he hit you? . Maria shook her head No, he doesn't how could you even think I would take that, I got that rock-climbing in Utah. You what? The others yelled surprised. But Michael was the worst he started yelling at her, how dangerous and irresponsible that was. Maria just sad there listening to his triad, looking in her watch and clapping with her foot. Are you finished Michael looked at her like she grew a second head. I live my own life Michael; you have no right to tell me what to do or not to do. And if I want to go to a biker bar and start a fight it's none of your business she turned around and left Michael standing there speechless. Alex smiled I don't have anything to add then he left too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed without incident, Maria avoided Michael even more now

The next few days passed without incident, Maria avoided Michael even more now. Maria and Alex finally got their apartment; Rath and the others adored it, finally their own place, no more hiding.

But they had to go back to New York that week. They did a lot of stuff as time went on, bungee jumping, parachuting, flying gliders.


	8. Chapter 8

A year passed quickly, and it was the end of their high school time

A year passed quickly, and it was the end of their high school time. Alex and Maria got excellent grades. So they could go to any college they wanted, they had decided to go to UCLA. Rath, Ava, Lonnie and Zan moved there with them. Maria majored in law, surprisingly considering how often they had broken it. Alex studied Information technology. Rath got a job as barkeeper; Lonnie worked in a fashion shop. Ava was a waitress in a cute little coffee shop they often went to (Imagine central perk in Friends). And Zan worked in a video store.

Michael and Tess went to the University of San Francisco, Michael had actually made it. He studied architecture while Tess went for photography.

Max hadn't gone far from home; he was in Alburcurcey studying Medicine. Isabel had gone the furthest NYCU she majored fashion design. Kyle was in Boston busy with his journalism major. Liz fulfilled her dream of Harvard.

Two year had gone past; it was time for their semester break. Maria and Alex would return to Roswell for the first time since they left for school. Rath and the others would go with them. What they didn't know was that the others were going home too. They drove their bikes to Roswell, paired up like usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabel was exited to be back, she had been gone for so long

Isabel was exited to be back, she had been gone for so long. She was sitting in the Crashdown when Lonnie came in; she had been sent to get food. When she saw Isabel she sad down with Isabel so they were sitting face to face. So you back in Roswell too Isabel nodded, she never felt so threatened by them like Michael even trough she could understand that. They talked a while until. So Isabel, there was one question I've always wanted to ask you. Did you ever you know do it with Alex Lonnie said eating her fries like she was asking how Isabel's day was, Isabel on the other hand stared to choke on her food. What? . Did you ever do the nasty with Alex, simple question or isn't it. No I didn't Isabel said looking down. Well you don't know what you're missing, babe Isabel was very uncompftable during the rest of the conversation. Lonnie meanwhile had enjoyed the other girls discomfort, it was the reason she had brought up this topic to begin with. It was nothing less then what her twin deserved for the way she had played with Alex feelings back then

Isabel was really relived when Lonnie finally left her alone. Then she stared to get a little sad, she knew she had given Alex up and had suspected that there was something between Alex and Lonnie, but to have confirmation of it was something else, to know that he had slept with her. Before she could at least convince herself that it was just a fling that there was nothing, but now…

Michael and Max were sitting in a café not so far away from the Crashdown. They didn't know that the others were there jet. That was until Isabel found them.


End file.
